In recent years, it has become desirable to reduce power consumption for a vehicle operating with electric power supplied from an overhead wire. PTL 1 discloses a technique which, when a time point at which a vehicle arrives at a check point on a traveling track of the vehicle is earlier than an arrival time point at the check point predicted from an operation condition, controls the vehicle according to a traveling pattern suppressing power consumption of the vehicle. PTL 1 also discloses a technique which, when a powering vehicle exists in a certain area, decelerates other vehicles in the same area.
PTL 2 discloses a technique which, when creating an operation schedule, displays a regeneration rate, which is the ratio between the total regenerative power amount and the total acceleration power amount, according to the conditions for changing the operation schedule.